Page markers which commonly are used to mark a page in a book include paper, metal or plastic clips, post-it tabs, stickers, clamps, or ribbons. However, these markers have certain drawbacks; they are not capable of adhering firmly on a page, being slid to a desired position, being easily removed and reused, providing a write-on space, or being manufactured economically.